


Last Call

by Allatariel



Series: Unfinished Tales [4]
Category: TMNT (2007), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Customer Service & Tech Support, Gen, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/pseuds/Allatariel
Summary: Donnie is so done with today. That is until a pleasant voice on the other end of the line presents him with an interesting challenge.
Series: Unfinished Tales [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670404
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism always more than welcomed and so greatly appreciated! Any advice on tagging would be amazing.

Donatello leaned on his keyboard, his head in his hand. It had been a long day. This job was turning out to be more difficult than he had anticipated. It wasn't the problems, no they were easy. It was the callers themselves, not a one of them knew the first thing about computers. He sighed heavily as the phone rang again.

"Thank you for calling tech support, this is Donnie. How can I help you?" He answered it, struggling to sound cheerful.

"Hi Donnie, I'm Sofie," the caller introduced herself in a pleasing tone, not at all the frustrated, grudging reply he was used to.

"Hello Sofie," he greeted her more warmly and asked again, this time requiring no struggle at all, "what can I do for you this evening?"

Sofie took a deep breath before beginning. "Well...my sister finally did it, she broke our media machine again and I can't for the life of me figure out what is wrong."

Now he could hear the frustration, but he wasn't sure whether it was directed at the broken computer or her sister. He smiled at the familiarity of that feeling, fairly certain she wasn't sure either.

"I can't get her to tell me exactly what happened, but with Betty it's usually one of two things: A virus, she is not very careful about what she downloads, or she kicked it over, the last time she was mock surfing off the couch while watching Blue Crush." She sighed before continuing, "I have tried everything I can think of and it still won't boot. I've checked for broken parts, reseated all the cards, looked for signs any of the boards were fried and checked the voltage output on the power supply. I just tried all the parts in another machine and have determined it is something to do with the hard drive. While I had it slaved to my boot drive I checked the OS and file system, which seem to be intact. It's possible it's some kind of virus I have heretofore not encountered. As I said, my sisters are not very careful in downloading movies and I have cleaned that machine of viruses more times than I care to remember. I would simply start over from scratch and reinstall the OS, but unfortunately I have no way to do that. All the the CDs have been lost a long time ago and I don't have a burner or blank CDs which I would need if I were to download a new install. All I have are some very used three and a halves, I even have some five and a quarters, but they're more nostalgic than useful."

**Author's Note:**

> _I last updated this story in June of 2007._


End file.
